Ce n'est qu'un détail !
by KaiyaK
Summary: Remus et Tonks, mais comment ce sont ils finalement retrouvés ensemble ? OS


**Disclamer :** Tout à JK Rowling, moi rien que l'histoire ici présente.

**Note :** L'histoire se passe à la fin du 6ème quand Bill Weasley se retrouve à l'infirmerie après l'attaque des mangemorts. Je ne me rappel plus si dans le septième on apprend comment Tonks et Remus se sont mis ensemble du coup j'ai voulu l'imaginer.

* * *

**Ce n'est qu'un détail**

Remus et Tonks sortirent de l'infirmerie, le premier, les joues légèrement rosis, l'autre les cheveux ayant retrouvés leur couleur rose pétillant. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond du couloir et rentrèrent dans la première salle déserte. A en juger les affiches collées aux murs se devait être la salle du club des fans de boursoufflets.  
« - Nymphadora ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'étaler la discussion devant tout le monde ! Et je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi j'ai dis non !  
- Ne m'appel pas comme ça ! siffla la jeune femme entre ses dents alors que ses cheveux prenaient une couleur dangereusement rouge. Moi, je t'ai déjà dis que tes arguments ne tiennent pas ! Tu pourrais tout autant te transformer tous les soirs, rien n'y fais ! Moi, je t'aime !  
- Mais …, Remus haussa les sourcils dans une mimique désespérée. Là n'est pas la question, moi aussi j'ai de l'affection pour toi ! Justement ! Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner si un jour tu es blessé par ma faute … Je ne suis pas comme les autres Tonks …  
- Pourquoi faut-il que tu vois toujours le mauvais côté des choses ? Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu me blesses ! Il y a la potion, il y a toutes les précautions que tu prends avant chaque pleine lune. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'ouvrir ton cœur … tu ne veux pas accepter un peu d'amour ? Tout ça parce que tu es un Loup-garou ? Ce n'est qu'un détail !  
- Certainement pas ! Ce « détail » revient tous les mois je te rappel ! C'est un détail qui met en danger la vie de ceux qui ont le malheur d'être à proximité !  
- Mais tu ne t'es pas transformé en Loup-garou depuis longtemps !  
- Trois ans ! Trois ans ! Et parce que j'avais oublié de prendre la potion Tue-loup, une erreur est très vite arrivée, et dans ce cas là, elle engendre des conséquences inimaginables.  
- Mais je serais là ! Je veillerais à ce que tu la prennes au bon moment !  
- Cela ne sert à rien, c'est une discussion de sourd !  
Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes et dans un sanglot elle lui répondit :  
- à qui le dis tu ! C'est toi qui ne veux rien entendre ! Tu t'entêtes à vouloir rester dans ta solitude ! Tu t'obstines à me repousser ! De quoi as-tu peur ? Non, non ce n'est pas de me blesser ! Tu as simplement peur de m'aimer ! »  
Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle sortit de la salle en claquant la porte derrière elle, les cheveux de nouveaux gris souris. Sous le choc un cadre photo, où deux boursoufflets gambadent joyeusement, se décroche du mur et vient se fracasser sur le sol. L'homme resté dans la pièce soupir en s'asseyant au coin de la fenêtre, la tête entre les mains.

_/ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je ne veux pas la mettre en danger, mais en refusant je lui fais plus de mal encore … Mais elle ne semble pas comprendre que c'est pour son bien … /_

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une personne toquant à la porte.  
« - Remus ? Tu es là ? C'est Molly. Je peux rentrer ?  
- Oui bien sûr, entre, dit-il en relevant la tête.  
- J'ai vu Tonks partir en courant, alors je me suis permis de venir voir … comment … comment tu vas …  
Et ce faisant elle se rapproche de Lupin.  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais le plus mal tu sais …  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, lui déclare t'elle d'une voix douce en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.  
- Comment ça ? Tu as bien vu dans quel état elle est !  
- Et toi ? C'est comme si tu prenais plaisir à te priver de toutes joie sous un faux prétexte !  
- Non !  
- Si … Tu ne veux pas, parce que tu t'estimes trop dangereux pour elle, mais elle est au courant de ta « nature », si elle s'obstine ce n'est pas simplement par caprice ! Elle a vraiment des sentiments forts pour toi ! Et je sais que toi aussi tu en as pour elle ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas tenter l'expérience ? Un peu de bonheur dans ce monde ravagé ne fait de mal à personne ! Tu le mérites !  
- Mais …  
- Pas de mais ! Pense à toutes ces personnes qui ne pourront plus jamais profiter de moments avec les personnes qu'elles aiment, … Et regardes toi, tu boudes ton bonheur ! C'est d'une insolence ! »  
Des images de James et Lily lui vinrent évidemment à l'esprit, mais également des Londubats, de Sirius et de touts les victimes du mage noir. Dans un élan il se releva et courut vers la porte  
« - Oui, tu as raison ! Par où est elle parti ?  
- Le parc ! eu-elle tout juste le temps de répondre avant qu'il ne disparaisse. »  
Après une course effrénée il arriva dans le parc de Poudlard. Sur le seuil de la porte il s'arrêta et observa autour de lui à la recherche de la jeune femme.

_/ Autant chercher un œil de scarabée dans un chaudron rempli de veracrasses ! /_

Et pourtant son regard fut attiré par des vaguelettes sur la surface du lac. Il se dirigea discrètement vers l'endroit. Là se tenait Tonks, des galets dans les mains, essayant rageusement de faire des ricochets en se parlant toute seule.  
« - Ce n'est qu'un imbécile égoïste de toute façon ! Il ne voit que lui ! Et imitant la voix de Remus elle continua : Mais comprend moi, je ne veux pas te faire du mal, je m'en voudrai tellement après !  
- Oui, je suis un imbécile, égoïste, macho et irrationnel. »  
Ne s'attendant pas à attendre sa voix elle sursauta en se retournant. Là se tenait le lycanthrope, les bras ballants, la mine triste.  
« - Et tu manques de tact ! Tu aurais pu te faire remarquer avant ! Tu as tout …  
- … Entendu ? Une bonne partie. Assez pour savoir que j'ai fais une grossière erreur ! En voulant te préserver, je ne fais que te blesser davantage.  
- Je …  
- Non laisse moi finir ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop … Que tu me pardonnes mon comportement égoïste, et que tu maintiens tout ce que tu as dis. Est-ce que tu veux toujours un peu de moi ? »  
Disant cela il tendit les bras, comme pour l'inviter à s'y jeter. Ce qu'elle fit, bien évidemment. Elle s'y jeta avec bonheur et soulagement, enfin, enfin elle touchait du bout des doigts le rêve qu'elle nourrissait depuis déjà des mois. Après une étreinte plus ou moins longue il la repoussa légèrement, et devant son regard interrogatif, presque peureux, il sourit. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur le cou de la métamorphomage et l'attira jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ils scellèrent leur union dans un baiser passionné, tandis que les cheveux de la jeune femme passèrent du gris souris au bleu foncé, puis au vert, au rose au jaune, au orange, au turquoise, au rouge pour finalement se stabiliser sur du rose bonbon.

* * *

Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir, si j'ai réussi à vous faire sourire ou passé un bon moment, j'aime bien le savoir ! =D

& Enjoy


End file.
